Let the games begin
by ekcandyapple
Summary: The new Directions have been kidnapped on their way to Chicago, they have no memory of how they got there. But it's all fun and games to the kidnapper who puts the lives of their loved ones in their hands. Will they be able to beat the player at his own game or will they all be picked off one by one?
1. Concussion

**I know I am in the middle of writing other stories at the minute but I had to write this. Marley, Kitty, Ryder and Jake are also part of this story and new directions because I kinda love them. **

**Pairings;**

**Rachel/ Finn**

**Santana/Brittany**

**Kurt/Blaine**

**Quinn/Puck**

**Jake/Marley**

**Ryder/Kitty**

**Tina/Mike**

**Mercedes/Sam**

**Emma/Will**

**Okay, so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1- Concussion**

Kurt Hummel awoke with a sore head. He rubbed it gently before he realised he was lying on a hard, cold floor. Panic stricken he looked around to take in his surroundings. He saw the glee girls all lying around him. He ran beside Rachel and gently shook her,

'Rachel, Rachel, wake up.'

'Kurt?' She moaned before sitting herself up and rubbing her head, 'ugh, where are we?'

'I don't know? Help me wake the others.' He helped her up and they did just that. It took a little longer to wake up Quinn and Santana. The blows to their heads seemed to be much more violent than everyone else's.

'What the hell is going?' Santana snapped, 'and where the hell is Brittany?'

'Santana calm down. Nobody knows what's going on.'

'Shut it Lady Hummel. Where are we?'

They all finally took in their surroundings. The room they were in was cold and grey. There were no windows and the only light that leaked in was from a measly bulb that hung loosely from the roof. It was a big room though. It could fit all eight of them, with plenty of room to spare.

'I'm scared,' Marley suddenly whispered. As the youngest of the group they all turned to look at her. Mercedes wrapped her arms around the girl's small body and held her close,

'We all are.'

'So what happened then?' Tina turned suddenly to look at Rachel.

'I- I don't know? Okay so we were on the bus to Chicago, when we had to pull over. That car was broken down, right? So then- that's all I can really remember.' She rubbed her head. 'Where is everyone else though?'

…..

Jake sat up suddenly. His head was pounding and he could feel the small trickle of dried blood down his face. He looked around to see Ryder and Sam sitting against the nearest wall, the rest of the guys and Brittany all lay unconscious on the floor.

'What happened?'

'We don't know. We've been awake for a while. Nobody else will get up. We tried but they won't.' Sam's voice had no emotion. It was almost cold. Jake got up and ran to his brother's side.

'Dude, wake up. Come on.'

'It's no use, we told you, nothing.'

Puck suddenly stirred and raised his hand to his head, 'Mother of- what the hell happened?' He tried to sit up but really made no progress in achieving. Jake helped him.

'We don't know. We all just kinda woke up here.'

'Where's Quinn?' Puck suddenly noticed.

'I- We don't know? She's not in here. It's just us lot and Brittany.'

'Us lot?'

'Yeah. Me, you, Sam, Ryder, Mike, Brittany, Finn and Blaine.'

'So- except for Brittany, none of the girls are here?'

…..

The girls all sat huddled together trying to keep the heat amongst them. They soon came to realise that Quinn had a slight concussion from the damage that had been done to her head or at least what they thought was a concussion. It was hard to try and keep her awake.

'She's gonna be okay- right?' Kitty asked, panic in her voice. Everyone knew how much the younger girl worshipped Quinn; she was more like a big sister to her.

'Yeah- she's gonna be fine, we just need to make sure she doesn't fall back to sleep again, for a little while,' Kurt smiled reassuringly.

'I miss Finn,' Rachel suddenly exclaimed, it's not that she wasn't worried for her friend's progress but she really couldn't help but not tell them how she felt.

'We all miss our boyfriends Rachel.'

'And Brittany.'

'I know, but I just do.'

'Thanks a bunch Rachel,' Quinn slurred.

'No, I don't mean it like that, I just want out of here. I don't like it. It's cold and scary and I wanna go home in Finn's arms.'

Kitty scuffed as she watched Rachel break down in front of her, Santana looked at her with hard eyes, typical Berry to think only of herself. Like they weren't al scared, her eyes turned to Marley who seemed to be getting paler by the second. It didn't help that Rachel's new subject of discussion was who had them trapped her and what they needed them for.

'I'm just saying, what if they end up killing us and then nobody ever finds us-'

'Oh shut up Rachel!' Mercedes suddenly turned to the girl. 'Can't you see that you're scaring everyone?' She pulled Marley into her closer, gently stroking her hair.

…..

'This is garbage!' Finn yelled and kicked a wall. 'What in the hell is going on? Where's Mr Schue? And Miss Pilsbury? And Rachel?'

'Dude, calm down.'

'No, I won't calm down Mike, aren't you wondering where's Tina. Don't say you're not because you are. Why are we even here?'

'Finn, we all want to know what's going on, but we don't just yet. It doesn't help that you're screaming around, does it?' Blaine said coolly.

'You're right, I'm sorry, I just wanna know, where the hell we are and what is going on.'

'We all do.'

Unlike the girls the boys didn't sit in a corner huddled together to keep warm, they all sat at different spaces in the room, thinking on how they were gonna get out and where the rest of the group was.

'I miss Santana,' Brittany suddenly said, breaking the silence. Thee boys honestly didn't really know what to do or to say. They all looked at each other in confusion, edging the other's to step forward and say something. It wasn't until Brittany suddenly burst out crying did they all run to her side.

'I wanna get out of here.'

'We all do Britt, we all do.' Ryder soothed.

'And hey, this all probably some big game everyone is playing on us. Imagine Santana's face when she finds out she fooled you.' Sam rubbed her back.

'But I don't like it and it's not very funny.'

'Make sure you tell her that when it's all over,' Finn smiled.

'You really think this is all just a game?'

'Yeah,' he lied, 'I know it is.'

'Hello, new directions.' A voice soon bellowed inside the room. It wasn't familiar. 'Alright, now, seeing as you have all gotten used to your lovely new surroundings listen up. We're going to play a little game. I can't keep all you losers so we're going to have to cut down a few.'

'What? What does that even mean?' Sam suddenly shouted.

'Tut tut. Patience. You all have your lovely girlfriends and boyfriend in another room in this house and boy let me tell you some of them aren't holding up to strong, one's managed to get herself a slight concussion already.'

'Who?' Finn now shouted.

'Not your girl if that's what you're asking. A blonde one, it's gonna be hard for the girls to help protect that one!' Ryder and Puck both looked at each other fearing it may their girlfriend the voice was referring to. 'So here's what we're going to do. You are going to follow serious of instructions. You're going to follow these instructions, failure to do so will result in the death of one of your girlfriends. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes.' They all replied without hesitation.

'Good, let the games begin.'

**The next chapter will be better, I promise. I just want to the response this story can get because I have ideas for, including flashbacks etc.**

**Review please **


	2. Numbers

**Thanks for all the response, you guys are awesome**

**Chapter 2- Numbers**

'Guys, I need a little help over here,' Kurt stammered, trying to keep Quinn awake. 'Don't close your eyes Quinn.'

'But Kurt, I'm tired. Five minutes? Please?'

'No, now come on, sit up.'

Hey Quinn, listen to me; we're going to play a little game okay? I want you to think about the best thing that has happened to you this year. Can you do that for me?' Rachel turned to stare at the girl.

'It's easy, getting to see Beth again.'

'Good. Anything else?'

'Getting out of the wheelchair.'

Santana watched as the two girls continued their conversation. Obviously not taking into consideration that all eyes in the room were on them. She smiled to herself when she listened that one of the Blonde's favourite moments was becoming close friends with her again. All eyes turned to look at Santana now as the girl who wasn't normally shy let her cheeks burn red. She tried to scratch her back just as to look like she was doing something that was of course until she felt a sharp sting.

'Ah- Mother of G- What the hell?'

'What, what is it?' Tina stuttered.

'My back. Goddamit that stung like a bitch.' She removed her hand to find fingertips imprinted with faded blood. 'Check it out for me someone?'

Rachel got up to check.

'Not you Berry.' But suddenly seeing the annoyance on the girl's face, 'you keep talking to Q- she'll come around in no time. Kitty?'

'Where did you say?'

'I didn't. Left shoulder.'

The blonde slowly lifted the girl's top up her back.

'Oh my God.'

'What? What is it?'

'Santana, there's a number on your back.'

'What?'

'Yeah. Number eight.'

The group all looked at each other.

'What does that mean?' Marley inquired.

'Eight?' Mercedes questioned.

'Well it hurts,' Santana huffed.

'Wait-' Kurt interrupted. 'Eight? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. There's eight of us in the room.'

'So?' Kitty answered.

He bent over to Quinn and began to unbutton the back of her dress.

'Hey!'

'Sorry Q- hold on.' He unbuttoned further until he had enough room to visualise her shoulders, 'Seven.' He gaped as he stared at the dried number sketched into the girl's left shoulder. Soon everyone was lifting their shirts and checking for themselves. Mercedes was one. Marley two. Tina three. Kitty was four. Kurt was five. Rachel six. Quinn seven and Santana eight.

'We're, we're all numbered.'

…..

The boys and Brittany were soon released from their room. The hallway they entered was dark. There was a dim light throughout. Brittany clung to Finn fearing she may lose him in the darkness.

'So what are we doing again?' Mike asked.

'We're following the instructions.' Sam answered.

'Right, and where do we go?' Jake responded. 'To the left or to the right?'

'This is such crap,' Puck suddenly snapped, 'where the hell are we? I want to find Quinn, no I need to find her, for all I know she's really hurt. Or Kitty could be. Why are we wasting our time with this shit?'

'Bro- calm down, we'll find her.'

'Easy for you to say, he didn't say the girl who was injured was a brunette, so it's not Marley.' Jake looked hurt. 'I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, it's just I'm scared for her, y'know? She saved me. I was in a really bad place and she saved me and there's nothing I can do but follow some crazy guys instructions to make sure she's gonna be alright? It's bullcrap.'

'We'll find her. I promise.'

They all decided to walk down the left corridor. It was eerie. If eerie was the right term for it. It was like one of those hallways you'd see in slasher flicks were the killer would jump out and chase you to your untimely death. Brittany held Finn tighter, her heart rate increasing. It was soon when they came to another two hallways.

'How big is this place,' she whispered.

The wall they came to had a single piece of white paper on it. Blaine lifted the paper and read it,

'_Pick a number between one and eight,_

_if this number is even go right,_

_if it is odd go left._

_Times ticking.'_

'What's that supposed to mean?' Finn asked

'Pick a number and keep on walking in that direction.' Brittany answered.

'Great but how are we supposed to choose?' Sam asked.

'We don't it's completely random. I say three. It's my lucky number,' Mike remarked.

'So three then?' Ryder retorted.

'Three it is,' Blaine answered and they all followed behind him down the left corridor.

…..

'So what do they mean?' Marley asked.

'We're recognised by our number?' Rachel queried.

'Probably. What kind of freak carves numbers into people's skin?' Mercedes questioned, 'This will scar for life.'

'If we live,' Kitty muttered.

'We're going to get out Kitty. What is your problem?' Marley snapped.

Everyone turned to look at the normally quiet girl

'Whatever.'

'Not's- Not's- Nows not the time- time to be fighting.' They all looked at her. They had to appreciate how level headed she was being about the whole situation, despite the current state she was in. 'No- turning on each other.' She breathed resting her head on Rachel's shoulder who seemed to the lightly tap Quinn's cheek and sit her up straight again.

'Why is she worse than everyone else?' Santana questioned openly.

'I, I don't know,' Kurt replied. Then he thought about it, why had she been more hurt? It took just as long to wake up Santana? 'Right now though we have to worry about keeping her awake, we do that long enough she should just come around on her own.'

'Let us out of here!' Kitty suddenly shouted, 'does anybody hear me?!'

'Kitty, shut the hell up!' Tina snapped.

'No. Can't you see she needs the hospital? She's like my sister and if you lot think I'm just gonna sit in here and have her being sick you've got another thing coming.'

The door of their room suddenly opened and in stepped the dark figure of a tall man.

'We got ourselves a brave one here.' He removed his gun from his pocket making sure they all knew he was not to be messed with, So what is it you want?' He never removed his gaze from the girl that stood before him.

'Our friend- she, she's ill, she needs the hospital.'

'Which one of you lot is number three?' He asked after a few moments of staring at Quinn.

'I-I-I am.' Tina stuttered.

'It looks like your friends have sealed your fate.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Santana spat.

'They had the choice to pick a number between one and eight. They chose three.' He stepped closer to Tina, ready to grab her.

'Don't touch her,' Rachel urged.

'Leave her alone,' Quinn followed.

'You,' he turned to point the gun at the blonde, 'better keep your mouth shut. You've cost me enough grief as it is already and seeing as I'm such a good sport I didn't kill you earlier, don't make me regret that decision.'

He continued towards Tina before grabbing her firmly by the wrist, she squealed at the sudden shock of it. All the girl's were moving towards him now. He pulled the gun towards Tina's head,

'Stop or I'll finish the job in front of you?' They stopped, 'good, seeing something lik that could **scar** someone for life.' He quickly pulled a hysterical Tina through the door, closing it behind him.

Marley started crying, so did Mercedes. Kurt, Rachel and Kitty all stood paled faced and Santana threw up. Quinn rose to her feet, easily losing her balance and falling. Rachel tried to grab her, 'I'm okay.' She snapped clearly frustrated by her lack of mobile use.

'Why, did you let her go?'

'He had a gun Q'

'So Santana? I- I said to stick together and you lot just let him walk out?'

'What were supposed to do?' Rachel asked.

'You fight for her. Guys we're a family. Families- families are sup- supposed to keep, keep each other safe' Her eyes were getting heavy again as the effort put in to just standing was taking its toll on her. She clumsily fell down the wall causing Kurt to race to her side, 'she'll be okay Kurt. She'll be okay.'

'Yeah, you're right, we should have fought for Tina, and we're gonna get her back. So c'mon guys, we're known for our powerful lungs so lets put them to use.' They all started shouting, hoping to get their captor's attention; their shouting didn't last long though. It was soon silenced.

Silenced by the loud noise of a gunshot.

…**..**

**Death- Tina Cohen Chang**

**Injured-Quinn Fabray**

**Hope you liked this chapter. There will be more boy's in the next one. Also where Mr Schue and Emma are at.**

**Review :D**


	3. flagged down

**The response for that last chapter was amazing, thanks! **

**Artie isn't in this story though guys I thought it would be hard for him to get through all the nooks and crannies. I mean Sugar could have been with the boys but I just wanted Brittany to be. And yes, the numbers are really important!**

**Chapter 3- flagged down**

_The sound of laughter was unmistakeable as the new directions drove the roads to Chicago. They were on their way to nationals. Nationals. It was really quite incredible to them. Sure they'd been to nationals in New York this time last year but everyone knew the so called 'Finchel' and their kiss that missed, messed up their chances of winning. But they were stronger now. They had gained four new members since then and there was no denying that Kitty, Jake, Marley and Ryder were great singers and dancers. They all felt it, Nationals was theirs this year._

_ Everyone sat with their respected partners. Blaine and Kurt were sitting in the back next to Finn and Rachel. Their hands enter twined as they listened to the small girl ramble on, undoubtedly about her solo or whether or not NYADA scout Carmen Thibodaux would attend. If anything Rachel's conversations were nothing but NYADA and messing up her chances. They were not broad topics. Mercedes, Sam, Santana and Brittany all sat amongst one another. Laughing giddily amongst themselves. Quinn and Puck sat in front of them, each resting their heads on one another. Their mouths hung up as they slept silently. The four newbies all sat and discussed their latest tactics to bring Wad 'Unique' Adams from Vocal Adrenaline down. They felt they owed it to their upperclassmen, if anything. Besides them it would just be Tina, Blaine and Sam to keep things going. They needed this win. Mike and Tina sat in front of them, giddily laughing at the other; they were the couple that liked to be close and by themselves a lot of the time. Will was in the front, happily singing to the radio as he drove down the road. He was watched and sometimes joined in by a loving Emma. It was the first time this year that everyone seemed to be genuinely happy for the first time. The had been travelling for three hours when they were eventually flagged down by the first car they'd seen in miles._

_It wasn't in Mr Schue's nature to usually turn down someone who needed help so naturally he pulled over and offered them a hand._

'_Guys, stay on the bus, I'll only be a second.' He stepped off the bus and towards the car. 'You guys need any help?' The three men looked at each other._

'_That would be great. Thanks.'_

_Nobody seemed all that bothered that Mr Schue hadn't come back in ten minutes; he was only outside the door of course. Even Emma wasn't bothered as she busily talked to Mike and Tina. It was only then did the group hear the loud noise of a shot being fired. Quinn and Puck jerked awake and like everyone else made their way to the window. One of the men stepped on board holding the gun at shoulder height,_

'_Everyone off, now.'_

'_Where's Mr Schue?' Blaine piped in._

'_Why don't you lot come outside and I'll show you?'_

_They all stepped off the bus after the man who walked towards the front of his car. Will was thrown forward as the two other men walked behind his body. His lip was bleeding and his arms were bleeding as he tried to stand himself up again._

'_Guys- get back on the bus.'_

'_Shut up,' one of the men answered, kicking Will in the ribs._

'_Will!' Emma screeched as she tried to get close to him. _

'_No, no, no,' the man with the gun teased pointing his gun at Will's head causing Emma to stop. 'Now, you lot are going to do exactly as we say or Mr Schuster here is not going to make it through the nest ten minutes of his life. All of you line up now.'_

_The group assembled into a line. Blaine and Kurt gripped hands as they stood there. 'Alright, when you reach the top of the line, you're going to do what my friend here tells you .Anyone tries anything and well…' He pointed the gun closer to Will's head._

_Causing each of them to flinch._

_Kurt was up first, still gripping tightly to Blaine's hand. This caught the eye of the man in front of them._

'_Look's like we got ourselves a couple of gays!' He called to the other man who stood by the bus, then Santana and Brittany caught his eyes, 'And some Dykes! What kind of school are you? Flooding with homos?' He laughed before pulling Kurt towards him. 'Roll up your sleeve.' Through watering eyes Kurt did as he was told. The man produced a small needle and quickly stuck it into the boy's arm. Kurt hissed as he did so, but never complained; one slip up could cost them Mr Schue's life. He then handed the boy a tablet and told him to swallow and head back for the bus immediately,_

'_Don't want to have to drag you. Now hurry up.' _

_He did the same with every student, gave them the injection, the tablet and then told them to sit on the bus. The last three to receive any was Sam, Quinn and Rachel. Sam had watched each person walk heavily back to the bus and gently rest their heads on the windows. They were sleeping within minutes. Drugged. He stepped forward and received his. It wasn't too long before he could feel the kick off them starting. He dragged his feet to the bus and blacked out. _

'_Well I'll be, saved the best for the last did we?' The man smirked as the two remaining girls approached him. They shuddered at his comments. Rachel stepped forward and rolled up her sleeve. 'You're a fine looking thing,' he smirked as he went to caress her face. She flinched as he did so._

'_You can't touch her like that,' Quinn suddenly snapped._

'_Oh yeah Blondie?' The man laughed as he moved closer, 'you getting jealous?'_

'_Of what? The creepy bald man placing his hands all over me? No chance. I said you can't touch her.'_

_Rachel looked on at the girl defending her. She had Quinn had grown closer over the past year she was glad to say. She'd even go as far as calling the girl one of her best friends. But if she didn't shut up now, she could get them both, not forgetting Mr Schue killed. She shot the girl a quick look begging her to stop. Quinn backed off the man and stood behind Rachel as though nothing had happened. The man smirked at her obedience and went to Rachel again. Letting time repeat itself. Quinn's blood boiled. Why had he suddenly picked on Rachel? There were plenty of attractive girls in the new directions. 'I thought I told you to back off?' _

_Suddenly she was sent backwards. The man's hand impacting on her face. She fell against the bus with a thud. The man came closer to her, 'you're not very smart are?'_

_He grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her up, 'You're going to be an interesting one. Kill the man.'_

_Her heart stopped. No! She was only trying to protect her friend against a grubby old man and now that friendship would cost Mr Schue his life. _

'_Wait. No. Please. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' _

'_Good.' The man smiled before throwing a few more punches to her head and throwing her against the bus. He raced to the car, grabbed a needle and stuck it into the girl's arm quickly._

_Rachel watched in horror as each punch that was thrown seemed to hit only Quinn's head, a few more and he could cause some serious damage. Finally he knocked her unconscious. Quinn had never been one to easily stick up for people and in this case it proved to be the wrong move. The man by the bus dragged the girl by her arms on board the bus. The first man came closer to Rachel and aggressively pulled up her sleeve and gave her the needle, obviously frustrated by what had just happened._

'_None of you were supposed to retaliate,' he huffed before handing her the tablet and walking her to the bus. She sat down amongst her unconscious friends before she herself began to fade into the darkness._

**I know I promised more guys and Will and Emma's whereabouts but I thought her was the perfect place to put the first flashback. Don't worry there's only going to be two. Will was never actually drugged. I also thought you should know how Quinn got her injuries etc.**

**If you also want to tell me who you want to survive that'd be great, the boys are also going to be picked off too.**

**Review!**

**Emma**


	4. Hide and seek

**Guys the response for this story has been amazing! Hope to see it keeping up!**

**Chapter 4- Hide and seek**

'Okay, so where do we go from here?' Mike questioned. 'Left or right?'

'Well there's no numbers?' Puck responded.

'No, but look there's a question.' Brittany pointed out.

There was a piece of paper situated in front of them. Jake removed it and began reading, 'simply add the ages of the lost girls-'

'Kurt's not a girl,' Brittany cut in.

'and the route that follows the answer. 139 go left. 122 go right.' Jake continued.

'Well that doesn't seem to hard.' Finn answered.

'Right. Okay. Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Kurt are eighteen, Tina is seventeen and Marley and kitty are sixteen, that makes 139,' Mike calculated, 'so left.'

'Are you sure?' Blaine replied, 'How does this person even know their real ages?'

'I don't know? Maybe they told him?' Ryder replied.

'But why? Why would they tell him? This seems all too weird for me. And why does he need to be checking out our maths skills?'

'Dude, relax,' Sam said, patting Blaine lightly on the arm. 'We need to stay calm, if we panic we could lose our focus and if we're going to keep them all alive we have to keep our cool.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Blaine replied shaking his head to compose himself, 'focus.'

….

'Hey!'

'Bring her back!'

'We know who can hear us!'

¡Escucha! ¡Soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjacent? ¡Cosas malas!

'Tina! Tina!'

'It's no use,' Marley slumped down.

'Okay you need to stop; ever since we got here you've been such a wimp and downer-'

'Kitty,' Mercedes interrupted.

'No. She has been. And everyone is babying her. Look you're the youngest in the room and you're scared. I get it, we all are. But jeez I'm three months older than you. You need to grow up and accept that this is happening to all of us and it's not all about you. Tina is gone Marley, so stand up and get shouting because you're not stopping until we get their attention.'

Everyone stared at her for a moment. Kitty wasn't one to stick for people, but then it had been Quinn's orders to keep shouting for Tina and Kitty worshipped the ground Quinn walks on, so naturally she would follow those orders.

'Please! Can we have Tina back?!' Marley shouted as loud as she could, receiving a gracious nod from Kitty. They were all shouting for the next five minutes until finally a small envelope was pushed under the door.

They stopped to look at. Rachel bent down and picked it up.

'Wha- What's in it?' Kurt stammered, momentarily leaving Quinn's side to stand amongst the crowded others.

Rachel examined it. At first glance it would look like any other envelope. But looking on it closer, the girl discovered smudged fingerprints. Red fingerprints.

'I don't want to open it,' she replied, suddenly feeling sick and handing the envelope to Mercedes. Being a vegan the slightest sight of animal blood sent her head spinning so you can only imagine her horror to have witnessed human blood that was not her own. She rested on Kurt and inhaled deeply, trying to keep her balance.

Mercedes gingerly ripped the top of the envelope. Quickly looking around at the other girls and Kurt in the room, she removed the contents. It was a Polaroid photograph. She screamed at the sight of and fell to her knees. Tears immediately leaving her eyes and running down her cheeks. She began hyperventilating and it wasn't until Santana lightly tapped her shoulder was she drawn back into reality.

'Mercedes? Mercedes, are you okay? Can- can we see?'

The girl gingerly gave the photo to Santana whose reaction was very different. She held the photo out for all to see and upon glancing at its full content she let out a curse word under her breath. Marley began crying again and Kitty hugged into her, crying too. Kurt was pale but didn't have time to reflect on the horror he felt as he comforted Rachel who was now vomiting in the corner.

The picture was of Tina. She had a stained red cloth covering her face and a trickle of the thick red stuff was in a stream beside her. She was dead. And they had nothing to stop it from happening. They all felt terrible. And while they all felt terrible and absorbed in their own conflictions they failed to notice something.

They failed to notice that Quinn had fallen asleep.

…

'I miss Kurt.' Blaine suddenly pined.

They all turned to look at him, they all missed their significant others but there was something in the way that Blaine said he missed his boyfriend made them all feel sad for him.

'Dude, I miss him too. He's my brother, y'know? But come on, you have to be strong for him, I bet he's being strong for you.'

'Thanks,' he smiled back at him.

'Who do you think is hurt?' Ryder then asked.

This stopped them properly this time, none of them wanted to think about which one of their friends had been injured, had a concussion no less. But they knew it was a blonde. And there only were two blondes. It made it worse, if anything, that there was more than one of them. If had of only been Quinn, or just Kitty, all their hopes could focus on that one person, but the fact that they didn't know which one was injured they had to worry about both. So nobody answered him. Instead they kept on walking down the corridor.

'This is taking a lot longer than it did the last time,' Puck started.

'No- look- see a door. Do you think that's where they are behind there?' Jake replied.

'Only one way to find out,' Blaine answered and ran to the door, pushing it open. They all followed in close pursuit, hoping, praying, that this was the room where they'd find their friends. It wasn't.

It was a bright room, with a mirror on the far side of the wall. The door shut behind them once they were all inside.

'Okay, listen up New Directions, a voice called from the other side of the room. You boys messed up. And one of your girls, or boy, didn't make it. You have to be careful on what numbers you pick. Their lives are in your hands, for now.'

They all felt sick. Brittany clung onto Finn tighter than she had before. She couldn't lose Santana, she was her everything. Blaine's face was pale, he felt sick. Ryder, Sam and Jake all seemed to be hugging one another and Puck was hysterical. Finn raced towards the mirror and started hitting it.

'Let us the hell out of here. Now. Let the girls go, let us go!'

'Ah, ah Mr. Hudson, you're girlfriends life is in your hands right now, granted that she's still alive. Now listen to me, all of you, we're going to play a little game of hide and seek. You're all playing individually, anyone caught helping others will immediately have to pay a forfeit, putting themselves and their girlfriends life at risk. What you have to find is simple, you have to find a musical note. It's easy really if you think about it. Last two back will go head to head.'

'A musical note?' Puck sniffed.

'Yes, a cardboard musical note. Find one and return to the room.'

They all looked at each other, each racing to get out the door first. Suprisingly Brittany was at the front, they all knew she had a competitive streak within her and now that the stakes were raised she wasn't playing her usual ditzy, blonde self.

'You have one hour.'

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Let me know if there's anyone you'd like to see die, remember the guys can die too, and any suggestions as to where Emma and Will are? And any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen next?**


	5. Red or Blue

**Thanks for the response guys, it's amazing!**

**Chapter 5- Red or Blue?**

Brittany was the first to find a musical note; it was painted purple and looked like something an elementary pupil would make for an art project. She had found it after 25 minutes of searching the limited space they were given, much to the annoyance of the boys, who were all having difficulty in finding any.

Mike found his next, ten minutes after Brittany and followed into the room she had entered earlier. Finn was next and them quickly followed by Blaine. Soon, and with ten minutes left, it was Puck, Jake, Sam and Ryder. And they were struggling. The men kept taunting them, giving them specific times until the clock was finished.

Puck could feel the sweat slowly leave his forehead as he hurriedly searched for a musical note, it wasn't just his life in his hands it was Quinn's. He knew that the others were just as desperate to find one as much as he was. When he did eventually find one it broke his heart not being able to help Jake. The kid looked so upset that he only had five minutes left or Marley, along with himself could lose their fight of survival. But the rules of this game were simple, don't help anyone out and there won't be any consequences. Ryder eventually found a note though, in the very last minute. Sam and Jake didn't.

Both seemed to have tears in their eyes as they slowly walked back into the room. The man who had been talking behind the mirror earlier or the man they thought to be talking behind the mirror entered and looked around.

'Well, you all seem to have found the notes, well nearly all of you.' He pointed the gun between Sam and Jake. Puck's heart leapt as he witnessed his brother being held at gun point. 'What to do, what to do.' He suddenly twisted and pointed the gun at Mike, pulled the trigger and killed him instantly. Everyone stared at the killer. Mouths open. It had happened so fast that it took them a minute to understand what was going on. None having the faintest idea on what to do, until Brittany spoke up,

'Why did you do that? He was the second one to find a note? ' She knelt down beside the boy's body; it had been no secret that she was good friends with Mike; the two had taken dance lessons when they were younger.

'Oh, well his girlfriend wasn't around so there really wasn't much point in him in participating in this anyways.'

'Tina's dead?' Blaine whispered. The killer nodded. He looked as though he would throw up.

'Well, no time to be wasted, it's time for our two boys here to decide their girls' fates. Alrighty then here's what's going to happen. You've each got the choice of the red pill, or the blue pill. One will get you a little high whilst the other will definitely kill you. You can both go for the same colour, but then both of the girls can die or both of them can live.'

'Wait- do they not take the pills too?'

'No.' The man replied looking at Ryder, 'If they end up killing their girlfriend I at least want to get to see the look on their faces.'

Sam and Jake grimaced at that part. How the hell were they meant to choose? Should they go for the same colour? But then that could leave both Marley and Mercedes dead. But it could make the both live. It wasn't an easy decision.

'Blue,' Jake whispered.

'Red,' Sam followed.

The man smiled at them, 'Are you sure, you do realise that this means one will definitely die?' They both nodded, 'very well then.'

…..

'Rachel- are you okay?' Kurt whispered reassuringly and stroked her back.

'I just, it scared me and well you know.'

'Yeah, I get it.' He briefly looked over his shoulder and saw the others huddled into a little group and crying, before quickly turning his attention back on his best friend. 'Come on,' he grabbed her hand, 'let's go sit with the others?' She wiped her cheek with her sleeve and followed behind him. But the something caught her eye,

'Kurt,' she pointed in the direction of an unconscious Quinn. He immediately pulled the girl behind him as he ran to the girl. Getting on his knees he pulled her limp body into his arms and lightly tapped her cheeks.

'Quinn, Quinn sweetie, wake up. Nobody was watching her.' He finished. The others, hearing him raced to his side.

'What happened?' Marley fumbled.

'We all left her, we all left her alone, we knew what she was like and we left her.'

'She's going to be okay though, right?' Santana questioned.

'I think so, it's just it could be days before she wakes up. I was hoping that if we kept her up long enough it might've started to wear off. And now look. She's unconscious and we don't know for how long, and now, now she's more vulnerable isn't she. She can't protect herself.'

'We can,' Kitty interrupted, 'we can protect her, and as long as she's got us she'll be fine.' Her voice had a stern tone to it and although she was younger than most of the people in the room they all respected what she was saying. That was of course until a man came into the room.

He was different to the one they had met earlier; he had black shaggy hair and seemed to be of a bigger build than the one who came in earlier. He was armed with a gun in one hand and a roll of masking tape in the other.

'Right you lot, you'll do as I say and it'll all be very easy on you. Stand up with your hands behind your back.' Nobody moved. 'Do I need to ask you again?' He lifted the gun and pointed it straight ahead of him and towards them. They all raised and got into a line, hands behind their back. In silence. The man noticed the limp body of Quinn Fabray. He walked towards her. He gently tapped her shoulder with his shoe.

'What about this one?'

'She won't wake up,' Santana replied.

'Hey- I remember this one,' he exclaimed as he took a closer look at her face, 'Oh-ho she's a brave little one, this one. No wonder she wouldn't wake up.'

'What do you mean?' Mercedes questioned.

'What? You don't remember? She thought she was protecting that one,' he pointed at Rachel, 'wasn't long before that earned her a proper beating.' They all shuttered at the emphasis he put on the word beating. He bent down to the girl, turned her on her back, taped up her hands and feet and firmly placed a chunk of tape on her mouth. He perched her up against the wall where her head hung loosely. He then turned to the others. He taped up their hands and feet and sat them on the wall opposite from Quinn, isolating her. 'Now that that's done, which one of you is number one?'

'Me,' Mercedes replied in a strong voice, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of sounding scared.

'And number two?'

Marley paled, she was a different story, 'me,' she barely whispered.

He bent down and looked at the pair of them, 'you number one have to take the red pill, and you number two, have to take the blue.'

'What? Why?'

'I just follow the orders, I don't ask the questions,' he replied before forcing them both to swallow their pill. He smiled as he lightly tapped Marley's cheek and left the room.

'Well, this is a disaster,' Santana muttered. 'Why did he give them the pills? Why were they different colours and why did he isolate Quinn and tape up her mouth? It's not like she'd exactly up for talking now anyways?'

'We don't exactly know what is going on Santana do we? Marley? Mercedes? Are you guys okay?' Kurt asked.

'No, I don't feel so good,' Mercedes replied.

'Me either,' Marley followed.

Within ten minutes one of them was dead.

**Ooh cliff-hanger, sorry! Who do you think died? Oh and one more thing I plan to let at least seven people survive the story I have three definites in my head but I've had so many requests on who you guys want to live, but I can't do that. **

**So there's a poll on my profile asking who you want to kill off, I'm going to leave the definite people on there too so you don't know who will survive. Go vote!**

**Emma and Will, will also be popping up soon, not quite sure when though.**

**Dead:**

**Tina cohen chang**

**Mike Chang**

**Injured;**

**Quinn Fabray**

**Marley Rose**

**Mercedes Jones**


	6. Eight's beside seven

**Updates may be a little slow over the next while, exams! Sorry.**

**Thanks to those who voted for who to die.**

**Chapter six- Eight's beside seven**

'Mercedes? Mercedes, you can wake up now? Marley? Marley wake up.'

'What's wrong with them? Kitty asked.

'It's those pills,' Santana spoke up, 'God dammit, Effie wake up, slim?'

'It's no use,' Rachel tutted.

Suddenly Marley snorted and started laughing, 'Ha-ha fooled ya!' She then spiralled into a fit of laughter.

'Marley- It's not funny Mercedes isn't waking up.'

'Let her sleep, Kitty Kat.'

The four of them stared at each other, 'crap- yeah it's definitely those drugs. They've gone and made her loopy.' Santana breathed.

'Loopy, loopy, loopy. Hey Quinnie!' She was staring at the blonde across the room, Quinnie? Quinn Fabray. Q Fabray. Quinnie Fabs. Q. Qf-'

'Marley shut up, she's not gonna wake up.' Kitty snapped.

She started laughing, 'okay.'

'Mercedes?' Kurt turned to his friend.

The man with the shaggy hair came in, 'wow, didn't think they would work that fast,' he remarked after seeing Marley laughing at him.

'Do you know you look like Dr Nick from the Simpson's? Hi everybody!'

Everyone stared at her. This was not the girl they were used to seeing and if anything her attitude was completely inappropriate, not that she could help it of course. The man smiled at her and bent down in front of Mercedes. He reached his hand out to her neck. He stood up and rubbed his chin before eventually pulling her out of the room.

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' Rachel suddenly snapped.

He didn't' answer her and continued to proceed out the door.

'Bye 'Cedes!' Marley smiled and turned to the others, 'what?'

Kitty tutted. 'What are we going to do? We can't let him hurt her?'

'I think she's already gone,' Santana whispered.

Rachel's eyes started watering and she soon felt the hot tears run down her face.

…

Jake and Sam sat I silence as they waited with the rest of the boys and Brittany to be released from the room. Nobody tried talking to them, wouldn't know what to say. Both of them felt guilty. One of them had definitely killed their girlfriend.

Eventually they heard the click of the door and everyone walked. They were instructed to go left and would be met with another room they would have to enter. For the mot part of the small walk they were silent. Puck couldn't help but steal a few glances at his brother as they walked. He noticed how Jake's shoulders were slouched and his head was held low. Sam was different, although he was silent he walked in what Puck could only assume was a bit more of confidence. The boy kept telling himself to stay positive, being positive could help ease the pain that Mercedes might be gone. Brittany turned to Finn,

'I wanna go home now,' she said in a quiet voice.

'I know Britt- we all do,' he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm.

'What if Santana is hurt?'

'She's not.'

'How do you know?' She whispered, 'They already said Tina is dead. And now Marley or Mercedes? And someone has a concussion? How do we know she's not hurt?'

'Trust me Britt, if Santana were hurt you'd feel it, that's how I know Rachel is safe.'

Ryder couldn't help but overhear their conversation. He thought about how he'd react if it was Kitty that was injured. He knew it was selfish but he wished it was Quinn that was the hurt one, not that he wanted her to be, it's that he didn't want Kitty to be. Then his mind focused on Marley. She was one of his closest friends, he didn't wanna lose her either.

Blaine didn't look at any of them as they walked. He hated everything that was going on. He hated this huge place that he could only assume was some kind of strange warehouse. His best friend was dead. That's what he repeated in his head. Tina was dead. Tina was dead. Tina was dead. He tried to block Kurt out of his mind. He didn't want to think of him. Thinking of him made Blaine worry. He knew they were in the building too, he just didn't know if they were all together. Kurt hated the dark. Hated it. So what I they weren't together? What if Kurt was by himself and in the dark? He would be panicking. He'd be scared. Blaine didn't like to think of Kurt being in anything but a happy situation. So he tried and failed to block the boy from his head.

Eventually they all came to the door. Finn, still gripping Brittany's hand stepped forward and opened it. Stepping into the darkness as the others followed him.

…..

'How long do you think Marley will be like that?' Kitty asked to Rachel after watching the girl laugh as she sun her head in circles laughing.

'I, I don't know' Rachel shrugged, 'hopefully not too long.'

Marley immediately stopped and looked at the girl. 'What's this? Rachy is worried about me? That's nice, I thought you hated me.'

'Here she goes,' Kurt mumbled.

'I, I don't hate you Marley.'

'Sure you do. I take a lot- a- lot- a lot of solos, and you, you hate that, so you hate me' The smile never left her face.

Rachel was a little confused; she hadn't noticed that she was sending Marley these vibes, or that Marley had actually noticed Rachel's irritation to the younger girl getting a good few solos. Did she like the fact that Marley got a lot of songs? Yes. Did she hate her? No. She didn't like this drugged up Marley anyway, she was a distraction from the grief that they should have focused on Mercedes.

The door suddenly was unlocked and in stepped 'Dr Nick' as Marley called him. He bent down to the drugged up girl and looked into her eyes, noticing her pupils were still very much large. He seemed to like her the best out of them ll, something, Kurt thought could work to their advantage sooner or later.

'Number seven?' He said turning to face the other four. Nobody answered him. 'Which of you is number seven,' he asked again, his voice getting a little louder. Still no answer, 'I'm not gonna ask you again.'

'Her,' Rachel nodded towards the unconscious Quinn, resulting in looks of annoyance from the other three. He walked over to Quinn and lifted her chin.

'Well this pretty lady is still very much out like a light,' he sighed and pushed a piece of hair out of the girl's face.

'Don't you touch her,' Kitty suddenly snapped. He turned and looked at her,

'Why?' His smile was wicked.

'Just- just don't touch her.'

He pulled Quinn's limp body towards him and began to softly stroke her hair, watching as Kitty's face began to slowly burn red.

'She said to stop it,' Santana piped in.

He pushed Quinn off of him, making her fall hard on her side; they all winced as they heard a crack.

'What's your number then?' He questioned.

'Eight,' she said bluntly.

'Eight's beside seven,' he tapped his chin.

'And?'

'Well Goldilocks over there is no use to us right now is she? I guess you're just gonna have to do.' He walked towards her. She kept her face straight, despite having what only felt like her heart to be stuck in her throat. He cut the tape that was securely held around her ankles and pulled her to her feet. She hissed at how rough he was. 'Dr Nick' began to pull her towards the door.'

'Bye Sanny,' Marley called, 'see ya soon!'

'Wait! What are you- Where are you going with her?!' Rachel called.

'We think the boys have had to much responsibility to deal with, don't you? I mean they're that stupid they've killed two of you already! Don't you worry your pretty little head. She'll be back in one piece- hopefully,' he smiled and pulled Santana out of the room.

**Mercedes got more votes to be killed than Marley so there you go! Anyways the poll is open! There WILL be a death in the next chapter so get voting!**


End file.
